The End Of Nothing
by nightdweller
Summary: One shot. In the heat of battle two people come face to face. Can a mask hide everything? Song fic to The End of Nothing by Funeral For A Friend. Plz r and r. DMHG


Right, this is a little songfic I cooked up while listening to the new Funeral for a Friend album.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Song is 'The End of Nothing' by Funeral for a friend

The End Of Nothing

Draco stepped through the mud ignoring the cries and screams of those around him. He was safe behind his mask, detached from those around him. In this mask no one could stop him and no one would dare to try. Except maybe her. Draco could see her through his cold grey eyes, hair flying around her like a mane, so befitting of her house.

_Killing you_

_Might be the only chance I have of recovery_

She captivated him, enchanted him the way she enthralled others with her unprecedented skills. But her spell over him was totally different, deeper, almost touching his soul and it scared him. Potter and Weasley were always there to guard her but now she was alone. This was his chance to be free.

_And I know it's so severe_

She had seen him now, turning to face him. She knew how this battle must end.

_As you knew it would be_

How else could it end? As a Death Eater he could not show remorse, no mercy. He could not be allowed to feel.

_The punishment fits the crime_

Her brown eyes were watching him warily as thoughts ran through his head.

_So lets take this knife and run it down your chest_

What stayed his hand? What made him stop and halt the killing curse from leaping to his lips?

_Does this feel like love?_

_Here we are waiting_

_So lets take this knife and run it down your chest_

_Does this feel like love?_

_Here we are waiting_

Her face wore no mask and Draco found himself gazing at it. The war had left its marks. A scar marred her right cheek, a token of Greyback's esteem. Draco knew form the werewolf's constant bragging that a second scar snaking it's way down her back. Draco remembered his frenzied panic, his desperation to discover her alive. And he had. Just.

His eyes travelled to another mark. A bruise, fresh.

_The light looks good against_

_The bruises on you cheek_

_Another medal that you have to wear this week_

_The light looks good against_

_The bruises on you cheek_

_Another medal that you have to wear this week_

He had found her, beaten and bloody but still fighting. Greyback had been called back to the Dark Lord and she had been left. He remembered the anger that took hold f him, the same anger that swelled in him now.

_Killing me_

Perhaps what made it harder was the possibility, however faint, that she could love him in return. As he drew closer to her broken form, as he knelt in her blood she had seen him. She did not cry, she did not shout, he was sure she had almost smiled.

"Draco." He could hear her voice now, weak and as laboured as her breathing. He had left her at St Mungo's, disguised naturally. But he never would forget the way she looked at him. No disdain, just the glow of thanks and something else, stronger than the way she looked at her best friends.

_Might be the only chance you have of recovery_

And she was before him now, mended and strong once more. But her eyes were cold. She could not see past the mask he had worn for so long.

_And I know it's so severe_

_As you knew it would be_

Her wand rose, words forming on her lips but still Draco did nothing. He knew each life she took tortured her.

_Your punishment fits your crime_

Just as it plagued him. Could death be a different type of freedom?

_So lets take this knife and run it down your chest_

_Does this feel like love?_

_Here we are waiting_

Away from pain, from guilt and impossible love.

_So lets take this knife and run it down your chest_

_Does this feel like love?_

But she stopped, her brown eyes widening as they locked with his.

_Here we are waiting_

And her arm dropped. In the midst of the carnage, in the battle to end all battles two figures stood still. No one mistake the almost white hair of the Malfoys. Nor could anyone mistake the chestnut curls of Hermione Granger in the light of the moon. Yet no one would believe what he or she saw.

_The light looks good against _

_The bruises on your cheek_

_Another medal that you have to wear this week_

He was captive of her eyes, unable to break the chains that bound him.

_The light looks good against _

_The bruises on your cheek_

_Another medal that you have to wear this week_

He saw the emotions swirling in her irises, unguarded as his would never be. And she saw him, the only part unchanged. His eyes, cold enough to freeze but she felt no chill. In fact she felt warm, as though basking in the sun. If she closed her eyes, she could almost imagine Draco and herself, free from all restraint. She knew he was capable of love, after all her was only human.

But she knew the difference between fantasy and reality. Before her now was a man trying desperately to hide behind a mask. No matter what happened, nothing could change him, nothing could forgive the crimes he had committed. Not even love.

Hermione dropped her gaze to the ground, to the blood that mingled with the dirt. And the single tear that fell from her eye. With one last glance, she saw through the white mask to the man he could have been, should have been. Slowly she turned and walked away.

_You and I will die alone to night_

Draco watched her walk away and knew he could not stop her, no matter how fast his heart was beating. For so long he had thought himself incapable of love, unworthy of love and in those few seconds he had live like never before.

_You and I will lie alone tonight_

He resettled his features behind his mask, cutting himself off once more.

_You and I will die alone tonight_

Any who witnessed this unusual scene could not understand why one of the greatest witches of the light turned her back on the favourite of the Dark Lord. They would never comprehend why he did not destroy her. And they would never understand the end of nothing was, for some, the end of everything.

_You and I will die alone. _


End file.
